


After the Fact

by Destructionofsanctum (Momoisme), Momoisme



Category: gen:LOCK (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt and comfort, I'll write more I swear, I'm not sure what to tag this, a necessary conversation between people who might be more than friends, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 22:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18433019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Destructionofsanctum, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momoisme/pseuds/Momoisme
Summary: A necessary conversation between people who might be more than friends.





	After the Fact

Nemesis was gone. The Union, repressed for now. For now they were staying with RTASA, which was as close to safe as they were likely to find. Yasamin didn't want to so much as look at her Holon. She was done fighting for now, tired of combat, and looking forward to the chance she and her comrades had been given to recover before they once again dove into the battle between the Polity and it's people, and the Union and it's tyranny.

And it was tyranny, she saw that with painful clarity from the moment her parents were taken and she fled. Perhaps on this path she would get a chance to make up for turning them in.

“You know, we won the fight. You shouldn't frown so much, you might give someone the wrong idea.”

Yasamin stiffened and looked away from the spot on the wall she knew she'd been staring at for a while and at the door. She hadn't even heard the Russian approach, but that made sense for someone who favored a sniper rifle.

“I was just thinking,” she said, and regretted the curtness in her tone almost immediately.

Fortunately, Valentina didn't seem offended. Amused, actually. She smiled, and stepped further into the room until she was close enough to the bunk where Yasamin sat. “About painful things, yes? Why not celebrate? That seems like a better use of your time.”

She was right, but… “It's hard to celebrate when there's still so much to be done.”

Valentina folded her arms on the bed, standing on her tiptoes a little to do it, and rested her chin on her arms. “After the meta-mind,” she said. “I had a nightmare, about Union soldiers breaking into my home and dragging my parents away.”

It was so on the mark it was eery, and even though she knew the effects of Gen:LOCK in abstract, the idea of someone having access to a memory that painful was--

Discomforting.

That must had showed on her face because Valentina said, “Sorry, I don't mean to pry. But you seem like you need to talk. I have found it is the best way to heal such things.”

“If you know what happened, then there's nothing left to say,” she said, looking away from Valentina's earnest, caring face. “I betrayed them, likely got them killed. My own parents.”

“When did it happen?”

“When I was sixteen.” Why was she telling her this? “But what does that have to do with--”

“You were a child,” Valentina said, gently but firmly. “How could you have known better?”

“You don't know what you're talking about.”

“I think,” she said. “I do. The meta-mind reveals a lot, and besides, I know you. You wouldn't have turned them in if you thought they would be harmed.”

Yasamin was finding it hard to argue with her, but that didn't help much. “I still should have--”

“How exactly are you going to make it better by brooding over it?” Valentina demanded, raising her head off her arms. “You made a mistake, there is nothing to do but move forward. Now come play Siege with us.”

“W-what?” It was a sudden change of topic.

Valentina smirked and shoved herself off the bed. “You heard me. Cammie says we've worked hard and now we need to play hard. I'll see you in the Ether.”

She left before Yasamin had a chance to respond, and she let out the breath she meant to use for words as a huff. Then it became a laugh. There wasn't much she could hide from any of them anymore.

She wasn't sure she minded. 

**Author's Note:**

> I need to know more about these characters damn it!


End file.
